The Forgotten Saviour
by Robster12344
Summary: After The Giant War, Percy was looking for ward to settling down. How wrong was he. After Betrayal, he leave Camp only to come back after 30 years on the brink of Civil War. I do not own PJO or HOO Set after Giant war, Pairing yet to be decided. Please Comment, First Story


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does...**

'The war has finally finished."

This thought ran through the minds of many as Percy finally shut Gaia back into the ground, where she belonged. For Percy, it was the beginning of a new life, with so many choices, to meet so many new people, to return to camp, plans of moving to New Rome with Annabeth… Annabeth. One special person he needed to spend time with. The possibilities were endless.

The time it took to return to Camp was painfully long journey. When Annabeth had been injured, Percy insisted she return to America. The harsh and mournful last week of the war had seen as much death as the Titan war and all the time together. As the Argo and much of the quickly-built Greek fleet returned to the shore of Long Island, Percy leapt off and willed the water to lift the other boats onto the beach. After this energy-sapping task, he ran with all of his might up to the Big House only to find that Annabeth was out already in the arena training with a fairly new camper. As he reached the arena, he called out for his girlfriend, to see her in battle with a blonde-haired boy. He basically radiated confidence almost like Thalia, but with more arrogance, definitely a son of Zeus. As Annabeth heard her name, she quickly ended the combat and rushed towards Percy, and embraced him fiercely. The son of Zeus just stood there with look of jealousy and vengeance. Percy reminded him to keep his eye on him.

As the days passed, Percy felt worse and worse. He felt more like an outcast while the son of Zeus, named Drake, took more of the fame. He volunteered for almost every quest, while Percy went on the lookout for new demigods. His friends became distant and started accusing him of more things. It started with Katie and her flowers, accusing Percy of ruining them. Then the Stolls accused him of destroying all of their pranking equipment. After a few months, everyone despised Percy, while still reaching out for Drake in earnest. The only ones left were the seven, Grover, Nico and Thalia. But Thalia was with the hunt, Nico was always in the underworld and the seven were either constantly in New Rome or trying to find Calypso, which Percy still felt very bad about. As for Annabeth, well she was the most distant while being the closest. She was always around Drake and dismissed Percy, she would ignore his questions on New Rome, and he hadn't kissed her in weeks. It was weird. No one would even talk to him and every time he passed Drew she would wink at him. He always dismissed it as more of Drew's slut-like behaviour, but now it was suspicious.

Percy made his way to the beach, he would have trained, but there was no one to train with, he would talk to Chiron or Grover, but even they were ignoring him. Once he reached the beach, he saw the figure of two people lying in the sand.

"Probably some young couple." He said to himself as he smiled, thinking back to when Annabeth and him would lie on the beach doing the same thing. Strange, that girl did look a lot like Annabeth. Percy snuck closer to eaves drop on what they were saying.

"You should totally dump him," The boy said from time to time at breaks during their uncontrollable make out session. "I am so much better at everything."

The girl didn't answer, like she was confused at what he was saying.

Percy hid in the hedge right behind the two demigods.

"I mean, what has a son of Poseidon have that a son of Zeus doesn't have?" The boy arrogantly continued.

Drake! Percy thought angrily, but that means that that could only be…

"Yeah, I guess I should…" Annabeth finally replied.

Percy couldn't hold it in, and burst out of his hiding place shouting, "How could you Annabeth? We've been through Tartarus, and I catch you with **him**!"

She was speechless; the only words were "Percy! Umm… why are you here? This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Well what is it? Actually, don't tell me!" Percy exclaimed "I hope you like your new life with your new boyfriend."

Tears pouring down his face, Percy packed his small amount of clothing and items before leaving camp.

He didn't look back.


End file.
